


Big Brother Klaus

by Gardian



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Apocalypse, BAMF Klaus Hargreeves, Good Brother Klaus Hargreeves, Hurt Number Five | The Boy, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Protective Klaus Hargreeves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:15:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21785827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gardian/pseuds/Gardian
Summary: Multiple short fics based in an apocalypse where Klause wakes up and raises Five.Mostly hurt and comfort for both of them with Ben showing up as the voice of reason
Relationships: Ben Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Klaus Hargreeves & Luther Hargreeves
Comments: 5
Kudos: 233





	Big Brother Klaus

Klaus never expected waking up in a world of death to be a blessing.

But after three months of no screaming ghosts and a little brother he adores with all his heart he almost didn’t want to find a way back.

It had been a time of mixed emotions when he woke up half-buried by rubble surrounded by ash and the bodies of his siblings.

He barely had a moment to comprehend the fact they had failed when a small shaking mass launched itself at him and grabbed onto his tattered coat like its life depended on it.

This, of course, turned out to be Five which made things much less awkward when Klaus thought maybe it was some random kid.

It was nice to see his brother again even if it was in hell.

What followed was a lot of crying on both sides, Klaus cried plenty so he didn’t really mind he was doing it.

But he could never remember a time Five had been comfortable enough to be weak around his family.

Hell for most of his life Klaus assumed Five simply didn’t feel.

He learnt pretty quickly he was wrong.

As time passed the two stuck together and despite Fives stubbornness and Klaus being well Klaus they were as happy as two people can be when the world ended.

Klaus was fine to live here with his brother foraging during the day and spending the nights in the ruined library just hanging out.

Then the day that changed everything.

Being homeless for a good chunk of his life, Klaus had eaten more than his fair share of expired food and was confident he could tell what was safe and what wasn’t.

So when he found a Twinkie and handed it over to Five to eat he didn’t give it a second thought.

Then night fell and he was reading a sappy romance novel when Five slowly wandered into his room and plopped down on the end of the old bed he dragged in there.

“Taking a break?” Klaus asked not bothering to look up.

Sometimes when the math got too frustrating Five would do this. He would chill for a while then go back to work recharged.

Five nodded, letting out a small groan as he curled up small enough to pull what was unoccupied of the blanket over him.

“Huh, usually I have to force you to go to bed. Having a bad day bud?” Klaus chuckled.

However, when he only got another groan in response he decided to look over at Five.

And what he saw made his blood run cold.

Five was a sickly grey colour and was shivering despite the thin layer of sweat covering his face. His eyes were scrunched up in what he could only assume was pain.

Panic took hold as Klaus dropped his book and put a hand to Fives forehead feeling his chest tighten upon finding an alarming heat there.

“Fuck. Ok, Five I need you to tell me what’s wrong.”

Klaus tried to keep his voice steady. The last thing he needed was to scare Five more than he likely already was.

“My stomach hurts…. I threw up a lot” he mumbled.

“Why didn’t you tell me sooner?!” Klaus wanted to be mad but he was too fucking terrified right now to bother.

“Ok. OK, everything is going to be fine, we just need some fever reducers some water and wait this out ok.”

Five responded by leaning over the bed to throw up in the trash can.

This was bad.

How had Five gotten sick so suddenly?!

He pushed the question to the back of his mind for now as he ran to their medical chest and began tearing through it for what he needed.

There wasn’t much since Klaus had been using a lot of the supply to keep from going through withdrawals and upon realising they were out of painkillers he hated himself for it.

He did manage to find some fever reducers and hoped they would be ok for a child.

He didn’t really have any other choice though as he handed a couple to Five who swallowed them dry.

Klaus tried to hand him a bottle of water but it was swatted away.

“Can’t… just throw it up… can’t… waste it” he mumbled curling up in a small shivering ball clearly trying to find some kind of comfort.

“You need to drink Five. You won’t get better if you don’t” Klaus pleaded and kept pushing it to his brothers lips till he finally gave In and had a few sips.

Klaus sighed, it was good enough for now.

He tried to get up to get a cloth and some water to get the fever down but found his coat caught in Fives vise like grip.

Admitting defeat he lay down and pulled his brother onto his chest pressing the bottle to the back of his neck.

Five barely slept that night.

Tossing and turning with Klaus spending every moment trying to keep his fever down.

It took two days for it to break and by then the two of them her beyond exhausted.

Klaus sat slumped against the wall running his fingers through Fives greasy hair.

His brother was safe… for now.

He had already figured out that it was the Twinkie that did this.

That he nearly killed his brother because he was careless with a snack.

Suddenly he didn’t want to stay here forever, not if it meant one little slip up could make him lose Five.

He couldn’t go through that not again.

**Author's Note:**

> I do take requests for senarios for the two but only through my tumblr angstalottle


End file.
